Dr. Loboto
Dr. Caligosto Loboto is one of the main antagonists of the game Psychonauts. History Dr. Loboto is a mad ex-dentist who was sent to the insane asylum near Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp. At some point the asylum was abandoned and Loboto took controll over it. Loboto is in league with Coach Oleander, who sends the children from Whispering Rock to Loboto's asylum, where Loboto extract the brains of the children and puts them in psychic death tanks. While exploring his own mind during his visit at the camp, Raz, the game's protagonist, comes across a vision of Dr. Loboto attempting to pull Dogen's brain from his head, claiming that it is a "bad tooth". Raz is unable to overcome a mental barrier to see more. When Raz returns to the real world, he finds that Dogen's brain has gone missing; the Agents pass it off as part of Dogen's personality. Searching for his friend's brains, Raz arrives at the asylum, where Dr. Loboto and his assistant Sheegor are about to extract the brain of Raz' crush Lily. However, Sheegor is not helping Loboto voluntarily, Loboto took her pet turtle Mr. Pokeylope and threatened to make turtle soup from him. After freeing Mr. Pokeylope from the lab while Loboto isn't watching, Raz returns the turtle to Sheegor who is now free to help him. To defeat Dr. Loboto, Sheegor returns to him, telling him that she found a brain that would be ideal for his tank. However, the brain is truly Mr. Pokeylope's. When Raz uses his telekinetic powers to get the brain into the tank, Pokeylope uses the tank to blast Loboto through the window causing him to fall to his death. Return and reformation Despite falling from the top of an insane asylum and plummeting a considerable distance, Dr. Loboto survived and eventually made his way to the Rhombus of Ruin- the psychic equivalent of the Bermuda Triangle, which was a trap not only for downed ships, planes and (to a lesser extent) land vehicles as trains and buses, but also the gathering point of a significant amount of Psilerium- a psycho-reactive metal like Psitanium, but with a key difference- unlike Psitanium, it actually harms psychics instead of helping them! While in the laboratory, Dr. Loboto- with the aid of the mutated fish people that had taken over the facility -was researching Psilerium and its effects while also performing experiments on the Grand Head Psychonaut Truman Zanotto for an unknown client. Following Truman's psychic echoes, Raz and the Psychonauts broke into the facility and attempted to free him. Sadly, things turned awry very quickly, as the Psilerium managed to disable the Psitanium core that powered the Psychonauts' jet, causing them to crash. Each member of the team was locked into a separate room, away from other psychics, with the exception of Raz (who remained in the main room of the research facility with Truman). After establishing psychic contact with other members of his team, Raz was able to reunite the other Psychonauts, but soon came face-to-face with the mad doctor once again. After mentioning that his work in the facility is a "second job", Dr. Loboto remarks his regrets at having worked with Oleander, though he does mention his "new client" (whoever it is) does have their share of mental issues. It's clear that he intends to remove Raz's brain (in one piece, to get a bonus), but a delivery from Oleander- a Psycho Portal -allows Raz to enter the mad doctor's brain to see if he can get him to stop being crazy. It's within Loboto's mind that things become interesting, as Raz must team up with Loboto's last piece of sanity to fight the psychic manifestation of Loboto's insanity on what appears to be a stormy sea. After beating back the beast by destroying the doctor's shower cap and attacking the exposed brain, the Leviathan-Loboto drops a memory vault. Loboto's sane self takes the memory within and (by looking through his eyes) Raz learns a shocking backstory to the mad doctor. As it turns out, Loboto was born a psychic. From his infant days, Loboto was a gifted telekinetic, able to move toys and bend spoons with ease. Unfortunately, the Psychonauts either didn't exist at the time or were busy elsewhere, leaving him to contend with parents who, at first loved him, but became afraid of his gifts all too quickly and didn't understand him. Eventually, the stress became too much for them and they shipped the poor boy off to Thorny Towers Insane Asylum, where they cut a hole in his head and shoved an ice pick into it, "curing" the boy of his psychic powers but rendering him truly mad! This ultimately led to the events of the first game, thus bringing the whole tale full circle. With his source of trauma revealed, and his compass (representing his sense of direction in life) being restored, Dr. Loboto has a change of heart and decides to free the Psychonauts (Truman included) before setting the facility to self-destruct, giving the heroes enough time to escape in their psychic jet. Dr. Loboto is last seen stowing away in one of the overhead compartments of the psychic jet. Appearance Dr. Loboto is a tall man with blue skin and two cybernetic eyes, one red and one green. He always has a twisted grin on his face, and he wears a big green rubber glove over his left arm. His right arm, however, is prosthetic. Dr. Loboto also wears what looks like an apron and a white scientist outfit. He also has a shower cap on his head (which covers an exposed brain, as is revealed during the events of Rhombus of Ruin). Gallery LobotoDogen.png|Loboto with Dogen LobotoMad.png|Loboto laughs LobotoPokeylope.png|Loboto with Mr. Pokeylope LobotoBrain.png|Loboto with Pokeylope's brain LobotoDeath.png|Loboto realizes he's about to be shot Trivia *Dr. Loboto is named after the term "lobotomy", which is when the prefrontal cortex has pieces of it scraped away. *Despite being a villain, he resembles Dr. Finkelstein from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Conspirators Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Affably Evil